


A Loving Heart Is All You Need

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Soul Creatures [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a mean, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Creatures, Many Toungs, Mean Animals, Monsters, Other, Past Abuse, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow was an abused mythic creature who lived scared and violent. A man named Clark took a chance on this monster. Now she has to adjust to this new life of love and kindness, and the family will need to learn to love her too.





	1. Soul Creatures

Shadow was lying on her side curled up like a cat with her hands under her chin in the middle of the freezing cell. Her long jet black dragons tail swept in front of her, her three-clawed tail tip twitching in her sleep. Her large black wings with deep crimson skin stretched between them were draped across her body for warmth, really the only cover she had. Her clothes were nothing more than a pair of close-fitting underwear and something equivalent to a band of cloth barely holding her ample breasts. No one knew what she could wear with her massive wings, long tail, and curvy body, Shadow thinks she was a double D. 

There was a loud beep and then a clang was heard as the large steel door slowly opened. Shadow was roused from her sleep, but she didn't bother opening her eyes, she was still tired. It was probably the caretakers filling her water, they only did it when she slept since it was safest, so she just tried to go back to sleep.

Shadow was a hybrid girl, one of the few hybrids that were so human, no one knew what she was though. everyone's best guess was some form of demon dragon hybrid but no one could say for sure. In this facility, or shelter as some may call it, many of what were known as soul creatures lived. A soul creature was a monster, an inhuman thing that was founded within this world. If they were of a certain temperament then they were taken to one of these facilities.

In here humans would come and look at the residence and see if one matched there life and personality. If so the human would kind of "adopt them" and they would then spend time to get the chosen monster to trust them and if it worked they would bond and it becomes a soul creature. As a soul creature, there are special abilities you now have and only you share. Unlike pets such as cats and dogs soul creatures were allowed anywhere with their owner.

And that's what Shadow was, a monster waiting to be chosen, there was a problem though. Shadow was very scared and scary looking, so she was very rarely ever seen. Shadow was abused before she was found so she had panic attacks a lot. Shadow would only respect you if you treated her right, but since her look made others scared they would treat her like a feral beast.

Shadow was super violent to almost anyone who enters her cell, she was moved to isolation containment to keep others safe. Normally monsters with violent temperaments would not be allowed to be chosen or even live as most were euthanized for safety. But Shadow was so rare she was kept alive and you needed special requirements to be able to choose her.

Shadow was almost asleep when a massive net was thrown on top of her, her eyes snapped open, black irises filled with rage. Instantly she began to thrash and roar as she struggled at the sudden restriction, Shadow couldn't talk or she would be cursing them out as well. A large steel collar was snapped on her neck and she was pinned to the floor by the pole it was connected to. Soon there were restraints on her arms, waist, and one at the end of her tail so it couldn't hit or throw anyone. A custom pole clipped a band to her torso, wrapping her wings to her chest, and pushed painfully against her breasts.

She continued to struggle as they began pulling her out of the cell. Shadow was panicking now, she was scared of where they were taking her, fearing it was back to her abuser. After some fighting they had wrestled Shadow into a cage, releasing the restraints and quickly shutting her in. Shadow ran and jumped everywhere, frantically throwing herself at the bars to escape. They left the band on her wings and secured a heavy brass ring to her tail so she couldn't lift it without her hands. The cage was loaded into a truck and was taken to her new home. 

Shortly after her departure Shadow lost her fight, the reality and acceptance setting in. She curled into the corner pushing against the bars, whining as the band pinched her sensitive wings. She pulled her knees to her chest and picking up the ring to curl her tail around her. She couldn't lean forward with the band on her chest to tuck her head into her knees so she instead put her head back against the bars and closed her eyes, losing herself in her mind.


	2. New Home

Shadow was pulled back to reality when she heard the doors of the truck open. She turned and watched two men climb into the container and start to pick up her cage. Shadow didn't move, she was too scared and had no energy. Soon the cage was set down and Shadow got a chance to look around at the space she was now in. The room looked rather big, a large living room and kitchen separated by a half wall with a staircase to the right. In the living room was a large table with a sofa behind it, a plush chair to the right and left of it. In the right corner of the sofa was a guy sitting on his phone. The men that had brought her inside were now talking with two other men, Shadow presumed the other residents of the home.

The man to the left had a strait black shirt with a dark blue tie and black dress pants. Wide black glass framed sharp forest eyes, his dark chocolate hair was combed neatly to the side. A creature shadow didn't recognize sat on his left shoulder. It looked like it had a cat body with wings and a flat face with big eyes, colored in shades of blue and white-ish silver. The man on the right was taller than the other and was quite broad and muscular. He wore a red shirt, a gold crown in the center, blue jeans, and socks with mickey mouse on them. He had shining blue eyes along with sun-kissed chestnut locks, a cat-sized red and gold winged horse thing lay sleeping at his feet.

The two men handed them a stack of papers and left, giving Shadow a side look before leaving. The man with the tie was first to approach the cage, Shadow trying to scoot back as he did but was already as far as she could go. He crouched down and looked at her, switching between the paper and her. As he did this the other man walked over to the side and looked at her too. Shadow was growing really scared and was starting to shake when the man in the glasses spoke up.

“So her name is Shadow, she is an unknown species, and she's prone to violence.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Why the hell did Patton pick this thing?”

The red one yelled causing Shadow to flinch away, wincing as the metal pinched her wings again.

“Because he felt a connection, why else.”

They turned to the man that was curled onto the sofa. He pulled his hood down and stood up, so Shadow could see what he looked like. He wore a black hoodie with patches of purple, a purple shirt peeking out underneath, and black ripped skinny jeans with black socks. His hair was black with the top dyed purple, he had a layer of eyeshadow underneath his honey amber eyes. A phoenix sat on his shoulders cuddled into his hoodie, its flames a swirling mix of purple and black. He walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple before going to where Shadow was sitting. He tossed the apple to her and she flinches away from the fruit. She took a moment before picking it up and taking a nervous bite.

“Anyways it's not our choices who he wants to bond with. Let's just leave her and he’ll deal with her when he gets home.”

The three men agreed and left the cage, the purple one going back to the couch, and the other two going upstairs. Shadow slowly ate the apple, including the core since it didn't bother her and she was quite hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn pictures of what the creatures look like but I don't know how to attach them, so you just have to use your imagination.


	3. It's Nice To Meet You

It has been several hours now and all the men had gone upstairs to what was most likely their rooms. Shadow was clutching her stomach and trying not to cry from the pain, it has been three days since she has eaten. In the facility, they often forget to feed her as no one really had anything to do with her. That apple only made her want more and she couldn't ask for help.

The door opened but Shadow couldn't bring herself to move, till she heard a squeal. A man ran past the cage and threw his stuff on the floor of the living room before turning back to Shadow. He had on a pale blue shirt with a gray sweater draped over his shoulders, looking closer it was a cat hoodie. Tan khakis covered puppy socks and ending with some black shoes Shadow didn’t recognize. He had similar glasses to the man with the tie but he had light brown eyes and rusty hair ruffled by the wind. A bright smile painted his face showing dimples and freckles as he ran towards the cage.

“Oh my god I didn't know they brought you here already! I’m so happy your here!”

He went to open the door when he finally notices the state she was in. Shadow was still clutching her stomach but was now trying to become one with the corner from fear. He saw the steel band around her chest and the brass ring on her tail. Both looked painful too tight and he could see the marks they were leaving. Patton stopped and took a breath, he needed to be slow, her records say she was abused so she maybe super skittish. Patton removed his hands from the door and made his way slowly to her side.

“Sorry I was just really excited. I know your past records and I'm going to do my best to show you I care. Now I'll make you some food we can get those things off you.” 

Shadow perked up a bit when he mentioned food but quickly shrunk back in fear when he began walking to the kitchen. After some time Patton came back holding a plate, Shadow felt her stomach growl. Patton was given a list of her dietary needs and restrictions, so he knew what to make her that she would eat. He walks to the door and opened it, walking inside and closing the door, keys in hand. Slowly he approached Shadow and set the plate on the ground in front of her, it was a sandwich. 

“You're free to eat this but I want to get those restraints off you. I trust you and don't think you deserve to be in pain because you were born a bit different. So please relax while I work to free you, ok buddy.”

Shadow hesitated from a moment before scooting up too give him room and grab the sandwich that was on the plate. Patton set right to work removing her binds, starting with the brass ring on her tail. It took little time to find the lock and remove it. Patton winced at the broken and chipping scales from the ring being to tight. Shadow made a pained sound when he brushed the injured spot, a few scales falling off. He then when and began to remove the band on her wings, which was a bit harder. After he finally got it off he watched her slowly unfurl her bruised wings with a small wine. He noticed he could see her ribs clearly and that meant her breasts, despite how large they were, were not extra fat. He wonders how long has she has been without food. He could see her shivering, she was so scared and in so much pain, and probably cold having nothing to keep her warm. Patton couldn't believe the mistreatment of this poor girl, just because she looked a little scary. He walked in front of her and saw the sandwich was gone, poor thing really is starving.


	4. Sleep Well My Friend

He crouched down and frowned when she didn't make eye contact.

“Hey, Shadow you look like your in a lot of pain so I want to take you to my room so you can relax. I already have a place for you set up ok. Can I take your hand?”

Patton extended his hand and Shadow flinched at first but slowly reached a shaking hand to his. This was the first time she was shown kindness, and from what she gathered this man had chosen her to try and bond with. Slowly, as if she was waiting for him to burst into flames, Shadow took his hand. Carefully Patton eased the girl to her feet and began walking out with her, making sure to tell her everything he was doing. The stairs were a bit of a struggle and Shadow made it by getting on all fours and crawling up the steps. 

Patton led her past a dark blue door with a white brain wearing glasses and a red door with a gold crown on it before they stopped at a pale blue door with a white heart wearing glasses. Down the hall a bit more was a purple door with a storm cloud on it, he opened the door and lead her inside. His room was painted in gentle shades of beige and tan gave it the feeling of a warm hug. A bed was pressed against the wall, a pale blue comforter with a checkered pattern lay atop it. There were other things in the room but something specific caught shadows attention. Across from his bed was a nest, a pile of black blankest lay in a circle, pillows in the colors red and purple sat in a wall around the blankets. Shadow was mesmerized by the nest and jumped when she heard Patton spoke. 

“I was told they were your favorite colors and used them to make a comfortable bed that would accommodate your body. Go ahead and try it.”

Shadow looked at him, waiting for him to tell her it was a joke. When all she saw was a look of joy and love, she turned back and slowly made her way to the fluffy throne. When she was right in front of it she got on all fours and crawled into it, a moan tearing from her throat at just how soft it was. She flopped down and stretched before curling up, it was the perfect size for her wings to lay resting behind her. She heard a chuckle from Patton and turned to see him with a huge grin and she couldn't help but giving him a huge grin back, showing her razor-sharp teeth. He walked over and sat cross-legged in front of her, big grin still on his lips. 

“It’s quite late so I would like you to just rest, you probably haven't had a good night's rest in a long time.”

Shadow nodded and shifted till she was curled comfortably, draping her wing over her body. She was almost asleep when she felt something touch her head, she shot up, flapping her wings frantically and flailing her tail. She let out a muffled scream from the pain of her still damaged wings and tail, she looked to see a shocked Patton looking at her.

“Hey please calm down, I was just trying to pet you, please, just relax and see how it feels.”

Shadow didn't know how to feel, but she wanted to believe this man. She curled up one more and waited for him to touch her, unable to help but flinch at the first contact. It took a few strokes threw her hair before she practically melted at the gentle movement of fingers thru her hair. She didn't even realize it but she began to purr, her lips parted slightly as the sound rippled through her chest. A content smile on her lips as she fell into unconsciousness, Patton stayed there and pet his new friend, he knew he picked the right monster.


	5. Breakfast Time

Shadow was roused from the best sleep of her life by an intoxicating smell seeping into her nose. She rose in a groggy state, shaking her head like a dog before stretching her body like a cat, extending her wings and wiping her tail. With her blood now flowing she stood and adjusted her garments to cover her properly again. She looked around and didn't see Cark but her stomach spoke stronger as she began to follow the smell. She crept down the stairs and saw the kitchen full of all the members of the house. 

The red one sat leaned back in his chair talking rather loudly, the blue one had his nose in a book, and the purple one was sitting cross-legged on the counter on his phone. Finally, Shadow saw Patton, he had on a light blue shirt, his cat hoodie draped over one of the chairs. He had an apron on and was cooking breakfast, making an odd amount of sausage and bacon. Shadow silently left the stairs and walked a bit closer, before making a noise akin to a wine and mewl. The whole room looked over and Shadow instantly regretted bringing their attention to her. Luckily, Patton saved her from going into a panic attack.

“Oh, Shadow I'm so glad you're awake! I just finished making food, please have a seat next to my chair.”

Shadow nodded and went to sit down when a loud bang made her jump. 

“Patton you can't be serious, why would you have her sit at the table when she's your monster, not even soul creature yet!”

Roman slammed his hands on the table, letting his chair fall back on four legs. Patton gave him a pouted look.

“Because she is more human than monster and I don't want her to sit on the floor, I want to give her respect! Shadow you can si-”

He turned to look at Shadow and saw she had fallen onto the floor. Her eyes were blown wide, she was shaking and sweating. It took only a moment for Patton to know what was happening, she was having a panic episode. Quickly he shut off the stove and tore off his apron before slowly approaching Shadow.

“Hey hey Shadow your ok, listen to my voice. Where ever you think you are your not. Your safe, please listen to me.”

Slowly, when Shadow didn't move, Patton placed his hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped to him and she began to hyperventilate and scream, memories of pain, whips, blood, knives, a bang meant anger, anger meant pain, she was in pain. Then she felt a gentle touch on her cheek, time stopped, her screams cut, breathing creased for a moment. Suddenly all she could hear was the soft voice of someone, love, and encouragement filling their words. Her visions faded from his abuser to a pair of warm caramel eyes framed in wide glasses, smiling with patience and care. Blinking Shadow allowed air back into her lungs, breathing beginning to even out.

“There you are, your ok Shadow, you're not going to be hurt here. You're part of our family now.”

Shadow didn't know what to do, she has never been helped with her panic episodes before. She launched into his chest, giving him a crushing hug, tears slipping from her eyes. Patton held her close and ran his hand leisurely up and down her back, whispering gentle words into her ear. After some time Shadows shaking stopped and Patton pulled her back, wiping her tears away.

“Your safe now.”

Shadow nodded her head and Patton stood, helping her up. He went and pulled out a chair before guiding her to sit in it.

“Guys, please remember she has PTSD from her old life. I want her to be given as much respect as you give me. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves while I warm the food back up, ok.”


	6. How Long Has It Been Since You Last Ate?

Patton went back to the kitchen and began to heat the oven for the food as everyone just looked at the teary-eyed girl. After some tense silence, the blue one let out a sigh and placed a slip of paper in his book before setting it down. He pushed his glasses up and look at the dragon girl, a straight look on his face.

“Well since no one else will say anything I will. My name is Logan my soul creature is an owl griffin by the name of James, the one beside me is Roman he has a unicorn, moth horse named Princess, and the one on the counter is Virgil, he has a Phoenix named Midnight.”

Shadow listened intently and gave a nod, smiling and waving to the others, she no response.

“Wow you are rude, no thank you or hello! Just a wave? What is wrong with you!” 

Patton spun on his heels holding plates of food.

“Roman stop it, she can't talk.”

Roman was about to snap back till he heard a loud growl, everyone turned to look at Shadow. She was clutching her stomach, a look of pain and embarrassment painting her features. That was when Logan finally took a moment to really look at Shadow. She was so skinny, it was easy to see since she didn't really have any clothes. Now Logan was concerned for the dragon girls' health, he could see her spine from the front of her.

“Shadow, how long has it been since you last ate?”

Shadow looked to the side before turning to him with her eyes on the floor, she held up four shaking fingers.

“Four hours?”

Logan asked with fear of the other possibility. Shadow forced her head to shake, giving a small wine of fear.

“F-four day?”

It was Roman who spoke this time, and Shadow gave a pitiful noise as she nodded her head. It was Logan again, his voice trembling.

“What’s the longest you've gone without food?”

Shadow weakly held up two fingers, as she began to try and revert in on herself.

“W-weeks?”

It was Patton this time, pain in his voice, she nodded. A thud resonated through the room and everyone turned to look a Virgil. He had his large black and purple headphones hanging from his neck, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His phone now lay face-up on the floor, thankfully not cracked.

“How the fuck have you gone almost two weeks without food?”

Virgil was bordering on yelling, Patton stepped in and calmed Shadow, Virgil apologizes for scaring her. Patton explained that Shadow didn't write or speak, she was so traumatized that she couldn't write and they didn't know why she didn't talk. After a short talk, Patton gave everyone there food and he set the plate of bacon and sausage in front of Shadow, you could see the drool immediately begin to seep from her lips. Patton told the others she mainly eats meat but she can eat other things, she did have very specific things she could eat. Just as she was about to go primal Roman stood up with very exaggerated gestures.

“No no no that will not do! This girl must be given a feast for her mistreatment!”

Roman grabbed his plate and pushed all his bacon and sausage onto her plate, and sat back down to eat. Patton was about to do the same when Logan cleared his throat to get there attention.

“While that is a very kind gesture we need to be careful. If someone is starved it can be dangerous to overfeed them when there body is not used to it.”

Everyone understood they began to eat in peaceful quiet, that was till they heard Patton's fear-filled screech.


	7. Tongues

They all look at where his eyes lead and Logan froze, Roman, dropping his fork. Tongues, five or seven thick, pointed black tongues were coming out of her mouth, her teeth were pushed out allowing her tongue to exit without harm. Her jaw was now unhinged like a snake, the edge of her jaw touching her chest close to the collar bone. The skin and muscle were torn and only a few strips were useless still intact holding nothing, there was not a drop of blood. She was grabbing pieces of bacon and sausage in one of the tongues retracting it back into her gaping maw before it slipped out again to grab another piece.

After about 12 pieces of food, Shadow pulled all her tongues back into her mouth. Her teeth went straight and she began to chew the food, her cheeks still torn to accommodate the large amount of food. She would open her mouth periodically to bit hard or snap at falling food, sometimes shaking her head like a crock trying to kill its prey. Slowly her mouth began to go back to normal, the skin healing instantly, as she swallowed her food. It felt like they watched the terrifying act for ages when it had only been six minutes. Shadow swallowed all the food in her mouth and was about to eat more when she saw the looks the others were giving her. Only then did she realize she was eating as she normally would, around others she ate like a human so she didn't scare people. Shadow began shaking violently, tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't want them to hate her.

“Hey hey, Shadow please calm down! We’re not mad or scared of you, you just surprised us that's all.”

Patton did his best to calm the terrified demon girl.

“While it was not something I expected it is rather fascinating.”

Logan spoke, adjusting his glasses which had fallen when he was watching Shadow.

“Please, keep eating buddy, we won't look at you if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Shadow shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, trying to say it was fine, somehow Patton knew what she was saying.

“Ok, as long as your ok with it.”

Shadow nodded before unhinging her jaw and letting her tongue free to grab some more food. After breakfast was over Shadow had never felt so nice in her life, this was the first time in decades she had a full belly. Everyone had put the dishes in the sink before Patton began to head to the living room. Shadow hopped up from her seat and trailed after him, watching as he sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. Shadow stood unsure of what to do, she was taught to never go on the couch. Patton turned to her and saw her hesitation, he smiled and patted the space beside him.

“Come sit here and lay your head on my lap, could you do that for me?”

He asked, allowing her an exit if she didn't want to, he wanted her to know she had a choice. Shadow stood for a moment before slowly walking to the couch, cautiously she sat down and gave a moan like hum as she felt the soft fabric. Shifting she lay down, curling her legs under her, and resting her head on Patton's lap. As soon as she was settled Patton began petting her, and she started to purr again involuntarily. Patton put on some cartoons and watch them as he gently combed through Shadow's hair, enjoying the bonding moment.


	8. Her True Nature

The two had lost track of time, Patton investing in his show and Shadow in a half-conscious state, not asleep but drifting in only the feeling of Patton. Suddenly Shadow’s eye snap open and she lets out a rough, echoing demonic scream. Patton jumps and looked, Princess had a chunk of Shadows tail in her mouth, and she was biting, hard! The other three had run downstairs to see what caused the scream, Patton's head snapped to Roman. 

“ROMAN GET HER OFF SHADOW NOW!”

Shadow was twitching and clawing the air from the pain, that part of her tail was still damaged so it was very vulnerable. Roman ran over and got Princess, scolding her for the unprovoked attack. Shadow snapped and curled into a painfully tight ball, shaking and crying. Patton tenderly picked up her tail to see the damage and gasped as scales fell like leaves. Patton held Shadow and began to pet her side, trying to calm her.

“Strange, didn't they say she was extremely hostile? Why is she not try to kill Princess the moment she bit her?”

Logan spoke, his hand on his chin in thought.

“You’re right why is she so subdued compared to what we were told?”

Roman said as he put Princess into a large golden birdcage. Midnight sat on top glaring at the winged mare, his flames swirling and agitated. James sat on a custom made perch shaking his head. Shadow was still in so much pain but she could think now, shame starting to bubble under her skin. Before she could do anything a chuckle came from the man holding her.

“It’s simple guys, she was treated harshly and not shown any love. She had no socialization and her only encounters with others were negative. She felt threatened at all time so she did the only thing she knew how, she fought. It's clear that she's not violent by nature and her true personality is shy and kind. By showing her love and compassion she no longer feels the need to be hostile and instead is just scared.”

Shadow looked at Patton in astonishment, he knew exactly what she was feeling. Patton looked down at her and smiled.

“You see Shadow I'm a monster behavioral specialist, I help owners understand their soul creatures behaviors and help find ways to better it. In fact, it's because of this job the I have the special requirements in order to choose you. I could see you were not violent but rather just scared and confused. I knew your true personality would fit perfectly with me, sweet, shy, and kind.”

Shadow smiled wide and jumped to hug Patton, holding him close and snuggling into his chest. He chuckled and warped his arms around her joining the embrace. When he opened his eyes he looked at Shadow and noticed how dirty she was. Her hair was matted, covered in dirt and probably blood too. There was dried blood and dirt coating her scales, and some had weasel its way under her scales. He stood up and picked up the snuggling monster bridle style.

“I just noticed how dirty she is, so I'm going to have her go take a shower.”

Patton walked up to his room and into the large bathroom to the side, setting her on the toilet. 

“Ok take as long as you need, we’ll figure out clothing when you're done.”

He was about to leave when something stopped him, he turned and saw Shadows hand gripping his shirt. He was confused as to why she didn't want him to leave, then he saw her eyes. She was confused, she didn't understand, that ment.

“Do you know what a shower is?”


	9. Bath Time

A shake confirmed what Patton had feared, he would have to bath her. He wanted her to become his soul creature but he never wanted to do anything sexual with her. He took a breath this wasn't sexual, it was just like washing your dog. He looked back at Shadow and took another deep breath.

“Well a shower is where you take off all your clothes and get into that thing over there,” He points to the shower, “and water is poured on you and you use soap to wash the dirt and gunk off your body since you don't know how to do it I will bath you.”

Patton was probably crimson red but if he was going to be a good owner, he had to put her health first. 

“That means I will be touching you, and your private areas a bit but I have no intention of doing anything sexual. I will only rub soap and that's all, I know this is a big thing to ask you to do but I need you to be clean for your safety. Do you think you can trust me?”

He extended his hand and waited for Shadow to decide. She was frozen, memories of being forced were at the forefront of her mind. She paused and took a deep breath, Patton has not once harmed her, he helped her through panic, defended her, treated her like a person...He cared. Shadow had already been through so much, at this point she was willing to risk it all for this chance. She looked into his eyes, void black meeting caramel head-on, looking for deception, but finding none. She took a shaky breath before taking his hand, her eyes telling she was ready to listen.

“Ok so first we need to get naked.”

Shadow reached up and tore the flimsy scrap of cloth off her chest, her massive bust falling and bouncing at the loss of support. She then did the same to her underwear, dropping the shredded fabric with the other one. Patton was shocked by her breasts, without the bra thing they bounced at the slightest movement. He shook himself out of his thought, and proceeded to remove all his clothing, hesitating at his boxers but thought it best to remove them. After they striped Patton lead Shadow into the shower, locking the door first, and closing the curtain. He had a big shower so it comfortably fit both of them with plenty of room, which was good for Shadows wings and tail. Patton walked over to the faucet handle, first explaining what he was about to do, and turned on the warm water before switching it to the shower. 

“Ok, now I need you to stand under the water so it can soak your hair.”

Shadow did as told and stood under the water, she flinched and stumbled back when she felt something touch her head. She looked up and saw a shocked Patton, Shadow gave him an apologetic look, she was just startled. She went back to the water and let him move her hair around to get it all wet. Brown and red mixing with the water and leaving elegant lines in the falling streams, clumps would fall on occasion.


	10. Soap Suds

When Patton thought it was as clean as it was going to get with just the water he turned and grabbed the shampoo, vanilla coconut bought just for her.

“Ok for this part I need you to close your eyes, if this stuff gets in your eyes it will hurt super bad. I will just be touching your head ok, can you trust me?”

Shadow was hesitant but closed her eyes and let herself be guided out of the water. She waited and flinched a bit at the first touch but she did her best to keep her eyes closed as Patton worked. He was careful to not catch any knots as he slowly massaged and scrub patches of her hair, working it thoroughly before moving to the next patch. After more than half an hour Patton had finally cleaned all the stuff out of Shadows hair. Next, he picked up the conditioner with the same sent, he didn't use conditioner but he wanted Shadows hair to be super soft. He put to pumps in his hand and rubbed his hands together to make it a lather before beginning to gently massage it into her scalp and hair. Using the end of his fingers, his nails lightly scratching her skin, he gently worked the lather into the thick hair. After a few minutes of this peaceful attention, he rinsed the soap from her hair.

He then grabbed a scrub brush similar to what you use on cars and give it a generous coating of special reptile soap he found. He used the brush to thoroughly scrub her scale, avoiding her injured patch and even cleaned the three-pronged end. He then took a toothbrush and used it to clean her damaged skin watching as ebony scaled fell like glitter, hushing and comforting shadow through her pain. He cleaned off all the blood, turns out she bleeds black blood, and then rinsed the tail. He used the same toothbrush and cleaned the structure of her wings, it took a lot of convincing for her to let him touch her wings. After the scales were clean he grabbed a soft washcloth and used it to gently clean the skin in between. Watching the color grow brighter and her bruises become more prominent.

Now it was time for the most difficult part, he had to wash her body. Patton knew this was going to be really tough since Shadow was still so skittish. He grabbed the purple luffa he bought for her yesterday and put a pump of the pomegranate lemon body wash he got for her on it. He worked it for a moment so it became covered in suds. 

“Ok Shadow, I’m going to touch your body. This may be a bit uncomfortable but I need to clean you. Please don’t be worried I won’t do anything bad to you” 

Patton took her left hand in his and began there. He gently scrubbed up her arm to her shoulder before going under and getting her pit. He carefully washed her breasts, having to maneuver them a bit since they were so large. He then trails up her right shoulder and under before going down her arm and ending with her hand. He placed the luffa next to his own pale blue one and guided her back under the water. Rub the soap off with the water, still using slow gently moments as to not scare her. Watching as her dark skin turns pale white as the layers of dirt and blood fade off her skin, shocked at the stark color change. After all the soap was off he grabbed the luffa once more and added another pump of soap. 

This time starting just below her breasts he covers her stomach. He felt every one of her ribs clearly as he coated her body in soap. He washed her back, feeling every vertebra of her spine, placing the luffa down once more, and washing off the soap before doing the most difficult place. He put some soap in his hand and explained how it would be easier and more comfortable if he used his hand instead. Shadow spread her legs a bit and Patton worked quick, not staying still or pressing too far. After he finished cleaning off the rest of the soap he turned the water off and helped Shadow out of the tub, wrapping her in the softest towel they own.


	11. Family Movie Night

After he dried her hair with a blow dryer he found the cute black sundress with a red diamond pattern he got her. He handed it to her not knowing how would this would work, but he was shocked as Shadow just slipped it on seemingly through her wings. She managed to explain that she did it with magic. The way the dress was cut meant Shadow didn't need a bra so they just went downstairs. In the living room, the other men were preparing for something. Logan was making something in the kitchen as James sat on the counter beside him. Virgil was setting up blankets and pillows, midnight flying around him pulling things ever of often. Roman was looking at a shelf beside the tv, Princess fluttering beside him appearing to be looked as well. 

“Oh my, I forgot it was movie night!”

Patton spoke excitedly as he dashed to help Virgil and midnight set up the pillows. Shadow walked to the corner and sat, not really knowing what to do. After some time they had three massive bowls of popcorn, the couch covered in plush blankets, and the movie fantasia was chosen. Shadow was still in the corner and was confused why there were blankets and pillows on the floor when they were all on the couch. 

“Shadow buddy, come here, we want you in on family night.”

Shadow slowly stood up and walked over to the group all cuddled up. Virgil had his hood up with midnight curled and cuddling into his neck. James sat on the back of the couch beside Logans' head, logan feeding him a piece of popcorn. Roman had princess curled in his lap, his hand running through her mane. Patton was upright and had his legs hanging off the couch.

“I want you to sit between my legs with your back on the couch. That way you're close but still not trapped.”

Shadow nodded and took her seat, grabbing a small bowl and got a scoop from the large containers of popcorn. The movie was fun, there was laughter, joking, no one was super serious and making everyone be quiet. Shadow gave her silent laughter and gestured something every once in a while, she was more content then she could ever imagine. Shadow made a particularly funny joke that was well interpreted and everyone was in tears, Shadow looked and her eyes locked with Patton. Warmth and love were all that was swimming in his caramel eyes, The delight he showed when looking at her was unmistakable. Shadow turned back and stared at the wall, that look, it was the epitome of joy. He couldn't be happier to have her by his side, and Shadow could see that she was loved, she was wanted, she had a family!


	12. A True Bonded Family

Just then her body was surrounded by bright white light that changed into black, red, and purple as it lifted off her body and formed a ball above her. Clark also began to glow white, his became orange, blue and green as it floated above him, both their eyes were glowing. The two glowing orbs flew towards each other colliding in air, twisting around one another, the colors mixing and becoming one orb. Once it stilled they were combined, the colors mixed and swirled together. The orb morphed and stretched into a line that shot out to connect with Clark and Shadow's chest. 

The colors began to swirl and dance, the line glowing before it went stiff and turned into a chain. Slowly it faded and their eyes went back to normal, Clark grabbed his head and Shadow fell to the floor passed out. Clark groaned and shook his head before blinking the blurriness from his eye, when he could see clearly he fixed his glasses and saw Shadow still unconscious on the floor. He jumped to his feet and dropped to her side shaking her shoulder gently, keeping her wings in mind. Shadow grounded and began to push herself up.

_ **"Oh fuck my head hurts."** _

Clark shot up and looked around, he heard a voice he didn't recognize, Shadow noticed Clark's confusion.

_ **"I wonder what's wrong with Mister Clark, he looks confused."** _

Ok, now he was worried, this voice new his name! Wait...Mister Clark? Clark turned to look back at Shadow, could it be?

_ **"Oh no, Mister Clark is looking at me, he doesn't look happy, what did I do?"** _

Oh...My...God

Clark approached Shadow with confused caution.

"Shadow...are you the voice I'm hearing?"

Shadow gave him a confused head tilt.

_ **"Am I the voice? I don't have a voice. Is Mister Clark ok?"** _

Clark jumped up and clapped his hands, startling Shadow.

"Oh my god Shadow I think I can hear your thought! I think that means you've bonded to me!"

Shadows eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet.

_ **"Hear my thoughts? Can you hear me, Mister Clark? Say toucan if you can hear me."** _

Clark smiled as Shadow looked at him with anticipation.

"Toucan"

A Cheshire grin split Shadows face and she launched into his arms, almost knocking him over, her tail swing crazy and her wings fluttering.

_ **"I can't believe it! you can hear me! Finally, I can talk to you!"** _

Clark laughed and Shadow gave her silent giggle, but he heard a sweet voice in his mind. Her voice was low and echoed, it was demonic yet still sounded feminine and sweet. He was so happy to have Shadow as his soul creature.

"So when you bonded the power you gained was the ability to hear her?"

Logan asked adjusting his glasses. Clark turned to him and nodded. Shadow was now held in a vice grip, he felt like he found what he had been missing, and now they could finally know more. They all got comfortable once more and played the movie, their family was finally complete.


End file.
